El cabello de Nico
by Clio Salome
Summary: El cabello de Nico va pasando por diversas etapas, así que Lou Ellen se dedica a analizarlo y sacar sus conclusiones (Solangelo)


¡Hola! Este es apenas mi segundo Solangelo, y el primero ya lleva unos meses, debo admitir que esto es un poco vergonzoso.

Es casi un drable y no tiene mucha trama, pero la idea me vino de repente y no quise desaprovecharla

Los personajes de Percy Jackson con de Rick Riordan, yo solo los uso para hacer colar mi imaginación (?)

Espero les guste

El cabello de Nico

A Lou Ellen como buena hija de Hécate no le interesaba la moda, los cosméticos o los perfumes, pero desde hacía poco había encontrado algo que le llamaba la atención y eso era el cabello, pero no cualquiera, en específico observaba y analizaba el cabello de Nico di Ángelo

Conoció al hijo de Hades en medio de la guerra contra los romanos y la posible dominación de Gea, así que no se fijó en el aspecto del italiano. Estando en la enfermería, cumpliendo con sus tres días de descanso obligatorio, Nico se sorprendió de recibir visitas, pues Lou Ellen y Cecil fueron a ver como se encontraba, en ese momento el aspecto general del hijo de Hades era de cansancio: piel pálida, ojeras y delgadez extrema, la bruja pudo observar el cabello del rey fantasma, que estaba opaco y quebradizo, concordando con su apariencia demacrada.

Con el pasar de los meses y como todos eran permanentes en el campamento, los encuentros entre Lou Ellen y Nico continuaron, a veces se detenían a conversar o únicamente cruzaban un saludo, pero aún así que la hija de Hécate se fijó en el nuevo aspecto de Nico, sobretodo su cabello pues estaba lustroso, con el color negro intenso, pero completamente enmarañado, demostrando que no era peinado con frecuencia.

Después de navidad y las fiestas, cuando Nico di Ángelo y Will Solace hicieron pública su relación, en realidad todos ya sabían que ellos salían, pero prefirieron que los semidioses declararan sus sentimientos, que la curiosidad de Lou Ellen aumentó.

Primero se fijó en el flequillo, pues estaba desenredado, pero más que un peine parecía la acción de unos dedos, tal vez unos traviesos dígitos que acariciaban las hebras negras en una tarde en la enfermería o al calor de la fogata.

Después, la brujita notó curiosamente como el cabello de Nico estaba aplastado, siempre del lado derecho, consecuencia de usar el brazo del hijo de Apolo como almohada, pues los demás habitantes de la cabaña 7 no tardaron en confirmar las escapadas de su líder por las noches y no necesito más para conectar los puntos.

Terminado el verano y en la conmemoración del primer aniversario de la victoria contra Gea y la reconciliación de ambos campamentos, Lou Ellen hizo otro descubrimiento, ya que el cabello del italiano estaba desordenado, pero de forma diferente pues los costados estaban alborotados y un tanto enmarañados, no de la misma forma enredada por no peinarse como era habitual, sino algo o alguien lo había dejado así, era la evidencia de una apasionada tarde de besos, con caricias incluidas.

Finalmente, su máximo descubrimiento llegó el día después de navidad, pues por las fiestas los toques de queda y horarios habían sido suspendidos, por lo que pasado el mediodía la mayoría de semidioses estaban tomando aún sus primeros alimentos, ella ya había termina y cuando iba de vuelta a su cabaña lo vio: Nico di Ángelo estaba somnoliento, la camisa le quedaba grande y estaba al revés pero su cabello, su cabello era un verdadero desastre, alborotado y enredado, pero la nuca era lo más sorprendente, pues estaba alzada como la colita de un pato, evidencia de que había sido tocado y mucho en la noche, además de que posiblemente fue restregado con algo para causar tal cantidad de estática, la hija de Hécate no pudo más que pensar en la cama, con el rey fantasma tumbado y su novio rubio sobre él, demostrándose su amor de la forma más íntima e intensa posible.

La bruja chilló de forma escandaliza y se alejó corriendo a la cabaña fe Afrodita, donde despertaría a su amiga Lacy y divagarían de todo lo que posiblemente ocurrió entre la parejita en la noche y lo que vendría después, tal vez Lou Ellen ya no se fijaría únicamente en el cabello de Nico, sino que buscaría nuevas marcas, para incomodidad y vergüenza del italiano

Fin

Y eso fue todo, gracias por leer ¿comentarios?


End file.
